When travelling, the driver and/or the passengers of a vehicle most often wish to have various items at their disposal so they can work and/or relax both inside their vehicles and, once they have arrived, outside their vehicles.
At present motor vehicles are fitted with receptacles such as, glove compartments or other devices in which articles can be deposited. However, once they have been stowed away, the articles are no longer available.
Thus, in order to be able to use them, the driver and/or the passengers have to keep them in easy reach, for example, by placing them on the bench seats and/or individual seats available. These articles then clutter up the vehicle interior. They are further liable to be damaged and/or turn into dangerous projectiles in the event of a collision, or even attract the attention of thieves.
In addition, at each stop, if the driver and/or the passengers wish to take the articles with them, they are obliged to transfer them to other recipients such as, bags, briefcases or others, and then to perform the reverse operation when they travel on.
It has thus been noted, in the case of persons using their vehicles for professional reasons, and who wish to be able to keep a series of instruments or tools necessary for their work permanently in easy reach, such repetitive operations represent a considerable constraint and lead to time wasting and deterioration.
The object of the present invention is to remedy the aforementioned drawbacks and to provide an inside trim for a vehicle enabling an article and/or a series of articles to be stowed and kept accessible Inside and/or outside the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inside trim for a vehicle that enables the available storage space to be increased.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inside trim for a vehicle that functions simply and reliably.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an inside trim for a motor vehicle having an adjustable structure.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will emerge in the course of the description that follows, which is provided solely by way of illustration and is not intended to limit same.